1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, and a method of compensating for color deflection thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels, produces various driving voltages required for driving the display panel, and includes a driving circuit unit for generating control signals.
Recently, monitors or television displays have reduced weight and thickness. To meet demand, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been replaced with liquid crystal displays (LCDs). However, LCDs use a separate backlight as a light emitting element, and have many problems in terms of response speed and viewing angle.
Organic light emitting display devices have been highlighted as display devices that may overcome problems of LCDs. An organic light emitting display device includes two electrodes, and an emission layer positioned between the two electrodes, such that electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are combined in the emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy to emit light.
Because the organic light emitting display device is self-emissive, and therefore does not require a separate light source, the organic light emitting display device has reduced power consumption. The organic light emitting display device also has excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio. Here, the emission layer is formed of an organic material for emitting light of any one of primary colors, such as red, green, and blue colors, and displays a desired image by the spatial sum of the primary color emitted by the emission layer.
Meanwhile, due to incomplete characteristics of a transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) forming the organic light emitting display device, color deflection may occur in an image output through a panel. For example, even when image data having the same color and brightness is output on every pixel formed in the panel, irregular color deflection may occur in an image output through the panel.